


Purity (Levi X Reader) || Attack on Titan

by sapiro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: AOT Week, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Sexual Situations, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Hentai, Inspired by Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Kinky, Manga & Anime, My First Smut, Neck Kissing, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapiro/pseuds/sapiro
Summary: pu·ri·ty | /ˈpyo͝orədē/ | noun𝑓𝑟𝑒𝑒𝑑𝑜𝑚 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑚 𝑖𝑚𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑎𝑙𝑖𝑡𝑦, 𝑒𝑠𝑝𝑒𝑐𝑖𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑦 𝑜𝑓 𝑎 𝑠𝑒𝑥𝑢𝑎𝑙 𝑛𝑎𝑡𝑢𝑟𝑒(𝐋𝐞𝐯𝐢 𝐱 𝐑𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐨𝐧𝐞-𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐭) Cleaning is what was required and yet they ended up doing something else. (y/n) was tasked to clean before Levi, Hange, and Eren came back from doing their task. Little did (y/n) know that they were already home. Both (y/n) and Levi decided to clean together and yet they ended up doing something dirty together.
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi/Hange Zoë, Levi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Purity (Levi X Reader) || Attack on Titan

**Author's Note:**

> Before I start this one-shot off, this is an attempt of me writing smut because I actually wanted to try writing. So I just want to say, try not to have super high expectations for this because I know you might find the way I wrote this smut pure shit. I have some reasons like number 1, being honest, smut isn't really my thing but respect to those people who write AMAZING smut like an excellent choice of words (that is one big struggle for me when it comes to writing my own smut) and number 2, this is my FIRST TIME writing smut. I haven't read "enough" smut to know the "ideal" or "proper" ways (if there are) to at least fit some people's expectations.
> 
> // this one-shot was originally published in Archive of Our Own (Ao3) //
> 
> Again, this is the first smut that I'll be writing and publishing so I hope y'all won't attack me for writing such terrible smut. Anyways, I tried, enjoy! (Beware of cringe)

It was just a normal day and (y/n) was ordered by Levi's squad to clean the place before he comes back with Hange and Eren. "Come on (y/n) hurry up before Heichou comes back!" Olou shouted at (y/n) then proceeded to accidentally bite his tongue. "I wish you could just bite off your tongue and die!" Petra said while trying to put on a cloth over her nose and mouth to prep up for cleaning. "Come here (y/n), I'll help you prep up for cleaning." Petra kindly said and started to approach her. She helped her tie her mask and her apron. "You're all set!" She happily beamed. "Thank you Petra-san!" (y/n) chirped and proceeded to reach for a broom and a rag. "I'll start cleaning, Olou-san, Petra-san." (y/n) walked out of the room and gave off a sigh. 'This day is so boring, I have to clean again! I hate cleaning.' (y/n) thought to herself as she tightened her grip on the rag. "Don't let your anger out on the rag." Levi scoffed and crossed his arms. "H-Heichou! Y-you're here already?!" (y/n) jumped as a tint of pink rushed on her cheeks. Levi "tch-ed" and rolled his eyes, "Hand me a rag, I'll help you clean." (y/n) grabbed a rag and tossed it to Levi. After that, they proceeded to clean.

It has been a couple of hours and it was dead awkward between Levi and (y/n). "So," (y/n) blurted in an attempt to stop the awkward silence between her and Levi, "what did you and Hange-san do?" Levi looked at (y/n) and ignored her question. "Heichou~" she pouted. Levi coldly glared at her, "None of your business (y/n)."

"What is it, **top-secret**? Why can't I know?!"

"Yes."

" _Whyyyyyyyyyyy?????_ "

"Because why not."

"Levi~ Please~~" (y/n) begged even more. Levi just ignored her pleads and just continued cleaning.

After around 10 minutes of (y/n) constantly blabbing, Levi eventually got annoyed. "Shut up (y/n)." (y/n) threw her rag towards Levi, "Make me." She said with a smirk painted on her face. Levi caught the rag that (y/n) threw and he pinned her to the wall. "Will you shut up now?" He said huskily. "Heichou what are you-" (y/n) was cut off by Levi who suddenly put his lips on her's, passionately kissing her. After a couple of minutes, (y/n) pulled away. "What was that?!" she shouted, face beat red. "It's for you to shut up." he huffed as he slowly used his hands to explore (y/n)'s perfect hour-glass figure. Levi proceeded to pull her in closer and kissed her passionately again. (y/n) was surprised and didn't know what to do. She was really turned on and she just didn't know what to do. She then eventually sunk into the kiss, being in sync with Levi's movements. Before both of them would pull away, (y/n) bit Levi's lip, leaving a little mark on his luscious lips. "Le-vi" (y/n) cooed and realized what just happened. She immediately covered her mouth in embarrassment, "I'm sorry." she softly said. Her face was completely red and her legs were kinda wobbly. Levi painted an unnoticeable smile on his face, cupping (y/n)'s cheeks with his somewhat dirty hands, "It's alright (y/n)." He proceeded to plant a kiss on her forehead, then on her nose, then on her lips. He moved to her neck and left a love mark. "Heichou-" (y/n) struggled to let her words out of her throat, "Please stop teasing me." She closed her eyes and fell to the ground. Her legs finally gave up and she was almost at her limit. Levi smirked and gently unbuttoned her blouse and she did the same for him.

Now their clothes were finally out of the way, they continued where they left off. "L-Levi..." (y/n) stuttered as he gently unclasped her bra revealing her chest. Levi hummed in response. "I don't know why but I've _always_ loved you." (y/n) said and started feeling conscious of her body, so she covered her bare chest with her hands. "No, don't cover." He whispered and placed his hands on (y/n)'s hands. He decided to plant a kiss on her collar bone and moved to her neck, he left a couple of love marks. "(y/n)," Levi huffed, "I love you as well and I want more of you." Levi kissed her passionately as his hand slowly traveled down onto her pussy.

Levi aggressively shoved his digits into her pussy which made her squeal and whimper. Levi slowly moved his finger in and out and eventually sped up. (y/n) on the other hand, was enjoying what he was doing. "Levi please, s-stop." (y/n) mumbled, trying to prevent herself from moaning with satisfaction. Levi pulled out his fingers and licked the residue of his two fingers.

"Heichou..." (y/n) pleaded, "I want you to feel good too..." she huffed trying to catch her breath. At this point, Levi didn't know what to do, he was _her captain_ and he was doing such things with her. This was _wrong_. But, was it wrong to pleasure one's self? Levi fixed (y/n)'s position and prepared to enter her. "Tell me if you want me to stop. I don't want to hurt you." He sternly said. (y/n) just gulped in nervousness.

Levi prepared to enter (y/n) and slowly entered her to avoid hurting her. He slowly moved in and out and asked her if she was doing fine. He eventually sped up and (y/n) started to slowly get used to the pain of losing one's virginity. "Levi-" (y/n) was cut off as her body started to curl up and she let out an orgasm. "Do you want me to stop?" Levi asked as he slowly pulled out his dick from (y/n)'s pussy. "N-no. Please don't." (y/n) stuttered and slowly grabbed Levi's hand. Levi helped her up and she had her arms on his shoulders. Suddenly, Levi aggressively pushed her down and aggressively put his dick in her, hitting her g-spot. (y/n) couldn't help herself anymore and gave out a moan and dug her nails onto Levi's skin. He started to speed up and the sound of their skin hitting each other started to get louder and louder every second. "Heichou- i-it hurts-" (y/n) mumbled as she tried to stop herself from moaning and crying with satisfaction.

Levi's eyes were filled with lust, he was almost at his limit and he was about to cum in her. He sped up even more until he cummed in her. Both Levi and (y/n) were heavily panting. (y/n) was too tired and she was numb from waist to her knees. "(y/n)." He huskily said her name, "I'm sorry." He kissed her forehead and hugged her. "Why are you saying sorry?" (y/n) asked while hugging him back, feeling all the marks she made on his skin. "Hurting you." Levi buried his face on the crook of her neck so that (y/n) wouldn't be able to hear what he said. "You didn't hurt me..."

"I did."

"When? And-and why? I don't remember you ever hurting me."

"I knew you loved me but I didn't do or say anything about it." Levi said and left the comfort of her touch. He stood up and started putting on his clothes. (y/n) blankly stared at him as he slowly put on his clothes. She didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. "It's fine Levi." (y/n) tried to say in a somewhat happy tone and planting on a fake smile. Levi finished buttoning his shirt and walked towards her, cupping her cheeks with his tired hands, "It isn't fine." He paused, "I just didn't know how I would return your feelings." (y/n) smiled and kissed his palm, "It's alright Heichou, I was willing to wait anyway." She said with cheeks tinged with pink. Levi smiled at her and gave her another kiss, "You should get dressed, they ( ** _Levi's squad_** ) might wonder why we're taking too long on cleaning this room." He said as he started to pick up her clothes. "Can you help me up?" She asked.

"Hm?"

"I don't think I can really stand?"

"Why?"

"My legs....kinda feel numb and wobbly." Embarrassed, (y/n) proceeded to cover her face. Levi just smiled at the blushing mess and happily helped you stand up and dress up. He wrapped his hands around her body and clasped her bra. He gently draped her blouse on her shoulders and kissed her on her cheek. (y/n) used Levi as a support to stand up and put on her lower garments. After she finished dressing up, they just stayed in the room for a while.

"(y/n)," Levi nudged her, she hummed in response. "Are you tired?" It was quiet between them for a while, "Yes, kinda." She sweetly smiled at the tsundere man. "Can we rest here for a while?" She asked and gently rested her head on his shoulders. "Not too long. We've spent a lot of time in here." He leaned on her head and planted a kiss on her forehead.

-> **_time skip: night time & everyone is done cleaning & preparing to sleep_**<-

"Ehhh, today was a tiring day!" Hange said stretching her arms high up on the air, "Are you ready for more experiments Eren?" She asked the lad with eyes filled with passion ( ** _on what she was experimenting of course_** ). Eren looked at Hange before entering his room, nodding his head signaling the mad scientist that he's ready for anything. "Keep it down Hange, others are preparing to go to bed." Levi sternly said, walking along the hallways with Erwin ( ** _probably discussing stuff_** ). "Eh, hello Levi, haven't seen you after we arrived here. I heard you and (y/n) were alone for a _long_ time. What did you guys do?!" Hange asked with a playful grin on her face. Levi shot her with a " _Shut the fuck up it's none of your business_ " glare. "Eh- sorry Heichou, anyways, gotta go! Good night Levi, Erwin!" Hange saluted at both of them and left off.

"So-" Erwin got cut off by Levi who told him to shut up. "I see you got yourself to be alone with (y/n)." Erwin said sternly to Levi, Levi looked up at him and didn't say anything. "I did." Levi fixed the button on his sleeve, "And I'm glad I did." He started to walk ahead of Erwin. "Good night." Both men sternly greeted each other and went on their separate paths.

Meanwhile in one of the rooms, (y/n) just stepped out of the shower after taking a good warm bath. She wrapped a towel around her body and wrapped another towel on her hair. 'Eh, it's so cold.' She thought to herself as she proceeded to use the towel wrapped around her body to dry herself. She dried her legs and moved to her arms, after she was done drying herself, she put on a loose long-sleeved shirt and baggy-like pants. "I'm so tired." (y/n) said to herself and proceeded to throw herself into her bed. A couple of minutes passed and (y/n) heard a knock on her door. "Who's that?" (y/n) sat up on her bed and fixed her hair. "Levi." The person who knocked on her door said. (y/n) stood up from her bed and walked towards her door, she turned the doorknob to reveal the love of her life standing in front of her. "Hi." (y/n) awkwardly smiled. Levi looked at her and didn't say anything in return and just entered the room. 'He didn't say hi back. Typical.' (y/n) gave off a sigh and closed the door gently. "Have you eaten dinner already?" Levi sternly asked, pulling a chair and sitting on it. "N-not yet, Heichou." (y/n) mumbled. For some reason, there was awkward tension between them. 'What is this feeling? Why does it feel so awkward?' (y/n) pondered as she made her way to her bed, 'I didn't eat because I didn't feel like eating, is there a problem with that?'

"You should eat. Bread would do." Levi sighed, "Today was a tiring day and you need to feed yourself." (y/n) blankly started at Levi, "I wasn't really in the mood to eat and I'm not hungry either." It was dead quiet between them. "Heicho-" "Eat." (y/n) was cut off by Levi who, at this point, sounded piss or mad. "I'll just eat when I wake up, is that fine?" She tried to convince him. 'What's the big deal? _Why_ is he making it a big deal?'

"You have to eat now while there is still food (y/n)." Levi shot her a deadly glare which made her gulp. She looked at him then to her hands and gripped onto her baggy pants, "S-sorry." She mumbled. After hearing (y/n) mumble, Levi immediately changed his expression, "Sorry (y/n)." Levi stood up and gently planted a kiss on (y/n)'s forehead. He placed his hand on the side of her head and intertwined his fingers on her (hair/length) hair. "It's fine Levi." (y/n) said and leaned onto his torso. Levi wrapped his arm around her head and gave her another kiss and said, "I'll shower. Try to eat something at least while I shower." Levi let go of his grasp and grabbed a towel. "I'll be right back." And he entered the shower.

-> **_(y/n)'s POV lmao finally_** <-

I watched Levi as he entered the shower, I wonder what happened to him, why did he make me not wanting to eat a big deal. I guess I'll have to eat anyway since he told me to. I stepped out of the room and looked left and right to see if anyone was there, none. "Is every one asleep?" I say to myself. I step out of the room and closed the door.

I finally made my way to the dining room and spotted some bread on a bowl. I prepare to take a piece of bread and I suddenly hear a sound. "What's that?!" I turned around and study my surroundings. "Ah (y/n)! I see you're still up!" It was Hange-san and god that scared me. I decided to say hi back. "Hi, Hange-san! I haven't seen you since earlier, how are you?" I realized that this was my chance to ask what she and Levi were up to. "I'm fine, just getting a quick bite before I head off to my room, how 'bout you?" She asked me. "Just getting some food since I haven't eaten yet." I awkwardly giggled. Not going to lie I have no idea why I'm suddenly super awkward talking to Hange-san. Nothing ever happened between us...maybe I'm nervous? Maybe I should try asking her about her trips with Levi! "So, Hange-san, what do you and Levi do when you leave?" I put a smug face on for a while while I see a blush come across Hange-san's face. "We conduct experiments and Heichou is the observer." Ah I see, typical-mad-scientist things Hange-san would do. "What kind of experiments?" This time, I ask through curiosity. I've been hearing rumors about a boy having the capabilities of shapeshifting into a Titan, I think that there is a relationship to what Hange-san is experimenting on. "Eren Yeager." She pulled out a chair and sat down, grabbed bread from a bowl, and started to munch on it. "Eren Yeager?"

"He's the guy who can shapeshift into a Titan. We've discovered a couple of things today but I can't really go into detail since we aren't _100%_ sure about it. Eren wasn't even aware of the ability that he wields so it's also his first time."

So _I was_ correct after all! "Ah, I see." I say while grasping my bread, "Anyways I have to go," I pause and show a fake yawn, "I'm pretty tired today, see you tomorrow Hange-san!" I say and immediately ran off.

I arrive into the room gently knocking on the door. No one answered. I quietly opened the door to find Levi asleep. He was probably tired, he did do a lot of _interesting_ things today. I quietly entered the room, closing the door behind me and sitting down to feast on the bread I managed to get. While eating, I realized how relaxed Levi looked. So peaceful. I feel my face warm up and I cupped my cheeks with my own hands. "(y/n)." I heard Levi say my name and immediately looked at him. "You're still awake?" I asked while sitting by the bedside. 'Was he _waiting for me_?' I sweetly smiled at Levi and he hummed in response.

As soon as I finished my bread, I prepared to sleep. I got a jug of water and poured it on a glass and drank. Then I sat down for a while, admiring the view from the window. I sensed movement to find Levi standing behind me. "You should sleep." He huskily said while planting a kiss on my head. "Yeah yeah I will." I smiled while planing my hand on the side of his face.

-> **_end of POV_** <-

(y/n) stood up and hugged Levi, resting her head on the crook of his neck ( **btw since Levi is like idk 160cm, let's just make (y/n) around the same height as me (my height is like ~155cm). Let's make her 150cm so that she's small** ** _er_** **than Levi.)** "I ate bread by the way." She lifted her head and kissed him on the lips and he kissed her back. After a couple of minutes, (y/n) pulled away. " _You_ should be the one sleeping." (y/n) cooed while booping Levi's nose, "You're more tired than me, you did more things than me." Levi smirked and kissed you one more time, "I'm fine."

"Oh really, Heichou~"

"Yes."

(y/n) flipped her (h/l) hair on Levi's face and walk towards the couch where she'll be sleeping. "Fine." She huffed, "Be like that. Suit yourself." She mockingly stuck out her tongue and sat down. Levi lifted an eyebrow, "Are you going to sleep there?" "Yes. _And do you have a problem with that?_ " (y/n) smirked. Levi crossed his arms and let out a "tch". He walked towards her and placed his hand on her head, "Sleep on the bed and I'll sleep there instead." (y/n) stared at him blankly and thought of a really mean joke 'You probably want me to sleep on the bed because it's too big for you since _you're so small_.' (y/n) smirked. "What happens if I don't want to?" She grabbed Levi's arm and gently twisted it ( ** _If ya get what I'm saying_** ). "Your loss." He smirked. "Do you want me to sleep on the bed because you're small?" (y/n) chuckled, "Yeah, the couch _is_ a perfect size for your _small height_ so might as well sleep there." (y/n) couldn't hold her laughter anymore and burst in laugher, getting teary-eyed for laughing so much. "Oi, idiot, says the one who is 5 feet flat." Levi said slapping his handkerchief on her. "Hey, for your information I'm 5'1 short-ass." She stuck out her tongue again. "Tch." Levi grabbed a pillow and hit (y/n) on the face. "Heichou!" (y/n) complained and crossed her arms. Levi planted an unnoticeable smile and hugged (y/n) again. "I love you." (y/n) hugged him back. (y/n) smiled and whispered, "You're still short." And she pulled away, lessening the chance of Levi smacking her with something.

"Ne, Levi, are you tired?" (y/n) asked tiredly, followed by a yawn. Levi smiled and nodded "no". (y/n) was about to go to bed while Levi was working on something. She wanted him to go to sleep because she knew how tired he was. After a couple of minutes, (y/n) tried to sleep.

~~~

(y/n) eventually woke up with the feeling of thirst and pain in her throat. 'I must be thirsty.' She thought to herself. She scanned around the room to find Levi resting his head on a table, sleeping peacefully. (y/n) walked towards him and lightly shook him to wake him up. "Levi, don't sleep there, you'll feel numb when you wake up." Levi slowly opened his eyes and stood up. "Why are you still awake?" He asked. "I wanted water." (y/n) softly said to the tired captain. "We don't have water in our room anymore, we should get a pitcher in the kitchen." Levi sternly said walking towards the door already, (y/n) following him behind.

Both of them arrived at the kitchen and it was dark. "I'll get the water and some bread. Wait for me here." Levi said and walked away. (y/n) waited until Levi returned. After a couple of minutes, Levi returned with a pitcher in his hand and a bowl of bread, "Mind giving me a hand here?" He asked and gave the bowl of bread to (y/n).

"Levi"

"Hm?"

"What are you working on?"

"Nothing much important, but it's needed tomorrow."

"You should rest, you're really tired."

Levi didn't say anything in return. They finally reached the room and placed the pitcher of water and the bowl of bread on the table. "You should go to bed." (y/n) said intertwining her fingers with Levi's. "I will, later." He brought up her hand a planted a kiss. (y/n) moved closer to him and kissed him on the lips, Levi kissed her back and it turned into a long passionate kiss. Levi moved to her neck and started leaving love marks again, marking his territory. "Heichou-" (y/n) got cut off as Levi pushed her onto the bed. They went back to passionately kissing each other, enjoying the taste of their lips and the sensation of skin to skin. Levi started to unbutton his shirt while (y/n) took off her baggy long-sleeved shirt and both of them continued to kiss. Levi then proceeded to unclasp (y/n)'s bra and began planting kisses on her back. Her face was warm and her entire body felt like it was burning. Levi made (y/n) spread her legs, revealing her pussy. (y/n) bit her lip, "Heichou-" she moaned and bit her lip until it bled. Levi gently and lovingly touched (y/n)'s legs attempting to calm her down before entering her. "Are you ready?" He huskily said and smirked, "Y-Yes." She stuttered. He positioned his dick before entering her, teasing her a bit. Finally, he pushed in, slowly moving in and out. (y/n) bit her lip in satisfaction making another wound on her lip. Levi smirked and licked the blood that was slowly falling on her chin. He locked his lips with hers, fighting with her tongue on who's superior. She eventually let him win and do all sorts of things in her mouth. He suddenly sped up his pace, hitting (y/n)'s walls harder and harder. (y/n) immediately covered her mouth and let out a muffled moan. She felt way too good but she couldn't show it. _Not here not now_. Levi knows how she was feeling and couldn't help to make her feel better. He kept up his pace despite feeling tired and proceeded on kissing (y/n)'s neck aggressively leaving several 100% visible marks that would be hard to cover. Suddenly, (y/n)'s body twitched and she knew that she was almost at her limit. She was about to let out an orgasm but Levi wouldn't stop pounding in her. "L-Levi I'm about to-" She got cut off by Levi placing his hand on her mouth. He pulled out and she let out a heavy orgasm, wetting the bed sheets and him. He smirked at the sight he was seeing, "You're dirty." (y/n) was flustered and let out a 'hmpf' "Well," she somewhat raised her voice, but not too loud, "it's your fault!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss him aggressively yet passionately. She pulled away, leaving a little bite mark on his lips. She placed her hand on his dick and started to caress it gently making the captain twitch. (y/n) has never seen Levi like _this_ , and she was lucky to be _the only one_ to see him like _this_. (y/n) initiated another passionate kiss, skin touching skin and her fingernails engraving into Levi's skin.

Levi prepared to enter (y/n) again but this time, he wasn't going to be careful. He teased (y/n) for a while as a distraction and aggressively shoved his dick into her pussy, hitting her g-spot immediately. (y/n) moaned out loud in pleasure and immediately cover her mouth with her hands as Levi started to pace up. "T-that hurts..." (y/n) mumbled trying to keep her satisfaction in her. Levi proceeded to plant kisses on her body. Leaving marks to mark his territory, that _she was his._ He left another love mark on her neck and at this point, she won't even try and hide it. Levi started to pace up, suckling her nipple, teasing, and even nibbling on it. Levi's pace became faster because he knew that he was about to cum in her, he moved in and out aggressively making the headboard of the bed bang on the wall, he moved faster and faster and stopped and cummed in her. He pulled out and left a trail of cum dripping from her pussy. He then kissed (y/n) passionately while caressing her hair. (y/n) on the other hand, was completely out of breath and pulled away. "Levi wait." (y/n) whispered trying to catch her breath. Levi placed his hand on her cheek, caressing it lovingly with his thumb, "Are you okay?" (y/n) wiped off the trail of saliva from her mouth and proceeded to hold Levi's hand, "I'm tired." Levi looked at her lovingly and kissed her on the forehead. (y/n) took the blanket from the floor and covered herself. Levi was trying to clean up and dress up. "Remind me tomorrow to change the beddings." Levi sternly said buttoning up his shirt. He threw (y/n)'s baggy-long-sleeved shirt across the room, "Get dressed. I don't want you to feel cold." (y/n) managed to catch her top and put it on, she got her baggy pants from her bedside and put them on. 'Ow.' (y/n) cursed to herself. She was in immense pain but she didn't want to show it. "Levi?" (y/n) whispered, the blanket over her mouth making it sound muffled. Levi looked in her direction and hummed in response, "Maybe we could just sleep here together." She said as her cheeks started to turn red with embarrassment. The captain softly ( ** _wow_** ) smiled at her and walked by her bedside. "Are you really okay?" He quietly asked, "It was a rough night and I probably hurt you." He places his hand on her hair, caressing it in a loving way. (y/n) curled up more, "Just a bit." She smiled while taking his hand and kissing his palm, "Come sleep with me..." she placed his hand on her cheek and refused to let it go. Levi sighed and lifted the blanket and proceeded to lie down beside her, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah."

"Does it still hurt?"

"Kinda. But it's fine."

"Alright."

"Good night Heichou~ I love you." (y/n) said, curling onto his chest. For once Levi blushed for he was flustered, seeing her this way made him want to hold her forever. Levi planted a kiss on her forehead and they fell asleep together.

" _When we wake up tomorrow, we really have to clean around._ "

**Author's Note:**

> a/n
> 
> The smut was probably bad, ugly, and terribly awkward I have no idea if I'll ever do this again. Anyways, thanks for reading!!
> 
> Please follow me T^T :
> 
> Wattpad: @_sapiro_  
> Instagram: @_sapiro15  
> FanFiction.net (I just got it lol): sapiro


End file.
